


To deny a good friend (like Pansy Parkinson) is foolish

by ColorMeHazelnut



Series: Drarry drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Married Drarry, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Prompt: Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHazelnut/pseuds/ColorMeHazelnut
Summary: Pansy Parkinson is a good friend
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: November 2020





	To deny a good friend (like Pansy Parkinson) is foolish

Pansy Parkinson gracefully arrives at the Potter-Malfoy household only to be immediately assaulted with thick black smoke that almost choke her and the powerful stench of burnt food.

“Pansy, is that you?” Draco calls out somewhere from the kitchen.

Pansy swiftly grabs her wand, flicks it and the room clears. Draco then comes bounding into the living room, pink in the face, blonde hair wild and sticking out all over.

“Having trouble with some Saviour’s cake darling?” Pansy teases and notes the decorations already set up. A bright red and gold ‘Congratulations!’ banner proudly hangs above their fireplace.

Draco swats her arm and sniffs. “No I am perfectly fine on my own, thank you _ever_ so much.”

“I’m sure you are darling.” She retorts drily. “Maybe I could call in Greg to prepare some extra desserts? And Ronald too perhaps?”

Draco smiles sheepishly and flushes even deeper red, looking so relieved Pansy almost feels bad for him. Almost. “Maybe? If you will, please?”

Pansy gives him a comforting pat on the arm before pushing him back towards the kitchen, “Go clean up whatever mess you made in there. I don’t want to even _see_ it. It terrifies me enough. While you’re at it, I will make some fire calls.”

Draco thanks her hastily, hurriedly kisses her on the cheek and dashes back to the kitchen. On the wall, Pansy sees a framed photograph of Draco and Harry, taken during their trip to some mountain Pansy will never remember. The Harry and Draco in the photo waves at her, grinning widely as the sun behind their back slowly rises. Harry then pulls Draco closer and kisses him on the cheek. Draco in photo laughs, warm and bright.

Pansy feels her face softens, before squaring her shoulders. “Right.” She bends down into the fireplace and calls out Gregory Bake’s address.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi to me on [tumblr!](https://colormehazelnut.tumblr.com/post/634716924762341376/drarry-microfic-denial-summary-pansy-parkinson)


End file.
